


Knight to E4

by LadyPenn (i_write_a_lot)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for Judgement Day, a game of chess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/LadyPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal plays chess against Mozzie on a rainy Saturday afternoon. They talk shop and, well, chess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight to E4

**Author's Note:**

> After watching Judgement Day, I figured that Neal would've at least asked Mozzie to go with him, which was how Mozzie ended up on the plane with Neal and not far far away from 'suits'.

“Knight to E4.” Neal said, moving said knight to the spot he’d stated. Mozzie scowled.

“Bold move, Caffrey.” He said, staring at the board. Mozzie hated chess, especially when you had to state where you would move your piece, only touch the piece you were going to move, and basically go by the book. He liked checkers better, but he was there to cheer Neal up as there was no work on a Saturday afternoon when it was pouring buckets of rain outside. 

Peter would’ve come, but he was snowed under paperwork, Diana and Jones both were visiting their family, June was off in the Carribean, and-well, needless to say, Mozzie was the only one available at the time.

And Neal was bored. And he loved chess. 

And, though Mozzie hated it, he liked Neal.

So the two compromised-a game of chess, while talking what to do about plotting Neal’s escapism, followed by lunch and a final game of checkers before Mozzie would leave for the night. 

“So,” Mozzie said as he stared hard at the board. “Queen to D5.” He added, and then moved the piece. Neal watched with a frown-even though Mozzie hated chess, he was an actually excellent player. He won more times than he lost, whenever playing Neal at least. “I managed to get our escape plane tickets in case you decide to run. I’m not telling you where, of course, but just letting you know.”

“Good,” Neal murmured, studying the board-and then grinning as he said smugly, “Pawn to C3.” He moved the piece. 

“Damn,” Mozzie said, wincing. “You’re running this board today. Okay, Bishop to A6 and check.” He added. Neal blinked, and frowned at the board before sighing. 

“Oh, fine. Fold.” He said, knocking over the king. Mozzie looked abruptly smug, as he gathered up his prize (they also bet against one another, the winner getting money, tickets, whatever they had handy, and in this case he won $50 off of Neal). “So, speaking of running…will you come with me?”

Mozzie blinked as he gathered up his spoils, tucking away the cash into his wallet. 

“What?” Mozzie asked, startled. He’d never thought that he’d go with Neal when Neal ran, but he knew that Neal needed people there with him. After loosing Kate, it had been a bit hard on him, and it took…well…it took a lot for him to even consider asking that question. “You want me to go with you?” Mozzie said, studying him. 

Neal nodded, looking earnest. 

“You’re someone that’s been there for me since day one, Moz. I need you.” Neal admitted, biting his lower lip. “You’re…you’re like the uncle I never had.” He said quietly, and Mozzie smiled at the thought. 

After a few moments of silence, he said quietly, 

“If I’m still around when you decide to run, Neal, I’ll go with you.” Mozzie told him, and Neal beamed at him. Neal worked on resetting the chessboard, and Mozzie went downstairs to order in some lunch. Yet as he left the room, standing just outside the door he couldn’t help but murmur,

“Checkmate.”  
~*~

End


End file.
